The use of docking stations and other accessory devices in connection with mobile computing devices (e.g. smart phones, media players etc.) is well known. Traditionally, docking stations are used to (i) recharge or supply power to the mobile computing device, (ii) enable the computing device to communicate with other devices connected to the docking station (e.g. synchronization with a personal computer), or (iii) use additional resources provided with the docking station (e.g. speakers for audio output).
In a traditional scheme, docking stations and mobile computing devices connect using insertive male/female connectors. Numerous factors come into consideration when mobile devices are designed with connectors for use with docking stations. For example, such connectors typically take into account the ease by which users may establish the connection (e.g. can the user simply drop the device into the cradle), as well as the mechanical reliability of the connectors. When users repeatedly mate devices with docking stations, both the mating action and the removal of the device from the docking station can strain the connector structure and its elements.
Connectors also restrain the amount by which a device's form factor can be reduced in thickness and/or other dimensions. Connector schemes (particularly those that abide by an industry standard) have constraints that dictate the physical dimensions of the male and female ends of the connectors. As devices get smaller, accommodating the size constraints of the connectors has become more challenging.